


今天晚饭是咖喱乌冬

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	今天晚饭是咖喱乌冬

“じゃまた——”

打完这几个字，永濑放下手里的手机，用筷子戳了戳碗里的乌冬。

嘛，今天的工作也结束了。

环顾四周，只有隔间的餐厅，一点人影都看不到，只有呲溜呲溜吸面条的声音，碗筷放到桌面上的声音，食券和找零从机子里掉出来的声音。

——啊～啊，有点寂寞。

原本想这样大喊一句，永濑给自己塞了一口咖喱汤，把小孩子的抱怨咽下去了。  
永濑还不知道，自己在努力扮演成熟的大人的演技，其实十分劣质。

又打开手机翻到line的界面，点进去看那一条条的消息。

——“今晚一起吃饭吗？”  
——“抱歉！廉！今天喜欢的漫画发新刊！我想马上看到后续！等下要狂奔去书店！TAT”  
——“没事没事”

——“今晚去吃咖喱乌冬吗？！”  
——“啊，廉，抱歉等下还有工作，下次我请客！”  
——“没事没事。”

——“等下吃……

大概都是几个小时前的消息，等到第三个人把自己拒绝了之后，永濑觉得今天果然还是自己吃吧。

那家想去的……果然还是下次找人一起…可是真的好想吃咖喱乌冬。

算了。

最后站在定食乌冬店门前，想起正门这家伙刚好在东京有工作，拿出手机打了几通电话，也没接通。

前两天live之后的的失落感好像还残余在身体里，永濑用力大口吸了两口空气，想让多点氧气进到自己肺里。

算了。

———到现在满碗都是被夹得烂烂的面条。  
其实永濑并没有吃多少口，只把套餐里的米饭都吃完了。还喝了两杯碳酸饮料。他原本想很成熟地点上一杯啤酒，但是那玩意真的味道不怎么样，还不如可乐来得快乐。

“你的找零，忘记拿了。”  
“啊，啊，谢谢。”  
“嘶———” 接着这个冒失鬼狠狠绊到了地上被包着的电线。

“没事吧！”  
“没事，没事。”  
听到后面的有些沙哑的声音永濑猛得回头，那个熟悉到不能更熟悉的背影走到了自己隔壁的隔壁的隔间。

那家伙……

永濑忍不住往那边张望。

明明他们已经和平分手了。

明明他们约定好了。普通朋友罢了。

永濑把椅子移后一点，伸长个脖子探头探脑的。

“咖喱乌冬一份。”  
“谢谢。”

他为什么也吃咖喱乌冬？！

其实比起吃一样的定食，发现平野能一个人来吃饭这件事，让他心里更有些酸溜溜的。

他又打开了手机，看到他们还在一起的时候他给平野发的一些恶心兮兮的腻歪消息，还有冷战时候的冷言冷语。

他觉得现在这个状态是最好不过的。  
他没必要吃完那一整碗咖喱乌冬，他也可以只吃米饭。

锁上屏幕，永濑又用筷子夹断了一根面，在他准备第二次对这碗面糊下手的时候，屏幕亮了起来。

“来自： 紫耀  
廉，等下一起回家吗？”

“？”

“我看到你了。”

“啊，那果然是你啊。”  
“嗯，刚好在电视台工作结束有点饿就来吃了。”  
“行啊，那我等你。”

明明隔着只有两个木板，他和平野还是发着短信，相处得这样奇怪。

他没搞清楚为什么平野要约他一起回家，他也没问为什么平野一个人来吃咖喱乌冬。或许普通朋友间这些都是不需要交代的，永濑在意，但也自认为也不需要去弄明白。

“你好浪费。”

平野吃完了靠在永濑隔间的门口看着永濑的碗发出感叹。

“我吃了两碗饭呢！”  
“饭桶。”  
“喂！”  
永濑狠狠拍了一下平野的手臂。

“嘘，走吧。”

平野下意识伸手想去牵永濑的手，伸出去的那个瞬间，又缩了回来在衣服上擦了擦汗。

“这里是单行道，我们去前面大路打车吧。”  
“嗯。”  
平野走得比永濑快上一两步，没回头看他，那只没牵上的手插在口袋里，永濑盯着平野的宽厚的肩，被帽子压住的软软的头发，老爷爷一样的步子。

这样就好，这样就行。  
他不需要去想牵他的手，也不需要想着跟上他。

“廉。”  
“嗯？”

拐进通往大路的小巷子里的时候平野停了一下，转过头来，隔着墨镜永濑也看不清平野的眼神，只觉得街那边射过来的车灯很刺眼，他想躲进平野的影子里。

“你可以约我吃饭的。”  
“什么？”  
“我说……”  
“算了，没什么，我们走吧。”

永濑听得一清二楚，他只是不想又把关系搞砸，单是这样的平野……还是让他心跳得很乱。

“紫耀…我……”  
他揪住了平野的手腕。

平野把憋了一晚上的手牵上了，顺势把永濑扯到自己怀里。

为什么？  
为什么？  
他们不是约好了吗？

他有些恨平野不遵守规定。  
也更加恨自己经不起诱惑。

“廉。”

永濑没再回应平野什么，两条胳膊勾上他的脖子，隔着口罩给了一个吻。

平野摘下自己的口罩笑了，伸手也想去摘永濑的，永濑撇开头，自己摘了自己的，刚露出嘴来平野就凑了上来。

巷子里还留着不知道谁吸烟时留下的燃烧的烟草味，还有一些潮湿的墙皮的味道，永濑是不想把这些味道加进他的回忆里的，平野却乐在其中，反复吮吸着永濑的薄唇。

“我感觉我很久没亲你了。”

那不是自然吗？我们已经分手了。

“廉，可以吗？”

我也很想说不可以啊。

永濑心里一大堆话，嘴边吐出来的只有喘气。平野越来越进一步，手伸进了T恤，把墨镜抬起来插在发间，又去啃永濑的脖子。

他们已经为这次的放纵想好了一致的理由了：  
“live后的解压活动。”

只要理由，有理由就可以了。

结果是两个人花了十分钟整理凌乱的衣服，出去打了的，一起去了平野家。

他熟练地从平野家抽屉里找出所有的东西，避孕套，润滑液，甚至把新的毛巾都放在了浴室，仿佛这不是一次因为排解寂寞而发生的情 事，只是某次学校郊游。  
边脱下衣服永濑还在努力成熟地为自己开解：

“哎，为什么自己没法拒绝呢？”  
“可能真的太累了。”  
之类之类。

平野就相对直接些，还没等永濑脱完就扑了上去。

永濑感觉到平野熟悉的体温靠上来，贴上他的肌肤，进入他的体内，滑腻腻的汗水抹得他满身都是，他闭起眼来不敢去看平野的脸。  
他怕多看两眼，明天他们就回不到原来的样子了。

平野又拿满是咖喱乌冬味的舌头去搅弄永濑的口腔，永濑觉得嗓子眼都被那个味梗着了。  
他其实也没那么喜欢咖喱乌冬。

可是如果咖喱乌冬和平野里要他选一个，他也选不出。

最后平野先结束了，把灌满的套子扔进垃圾桶里，也用手帮永濑释放了出来，永濑在那之后主动吻了平野，平野便兴致勃勃地暗示能不能再来一次，永濑摇了摇头进了浴室。

平野孤零零躺在床上看着天花板，又侧过头看两人揉乱的被单。

水声没一会停了，永濑从浴室光溜溜地出来，缩到床的最那头背着他卷起被子躺下。平野贴上去抱着他的腰。

这家伙汗好粘。

还有…  
为什么？

拥抱明明不需要的。

永濑想破了头，只是平野的胸口的温度真的很舒服，一天的疲劳也随之慢慢散了，永濑想着这样也大概没关系。  
天亮的时候，下了床，他还是他的好同事。

平野把脸埋进永濑发间。  
自己的香波在上面。

他吻了一下他的头顶。

………

“海人？怎么了？一副意志消沉的样子。”  
“廉刚才约我去吃饭可是我拒绝他了QAQ”  
“他会不会生气TAT”

“噢，廉，他不会的。”  
“QAQ”  
“他还有好多人约呢别担心。”

平野干笑着回答。

那孩子又在约别人吃饭了。  
平野拿出手机，愣了一会儿放回口袋里。

他应该不会约自己吧。

但是………  
平野知道永濑一个人的时候会去哪。  
他会藏在上下班族的白领里，躲在热闹的都市一些小巷口，会去电视台附近那家人很少很难吃的拉面店，会在路口贩卖机买可乐。

平野抱着不妨试试的心情也走进了那家店，果然看到了在玩面条的，看着脸上就写着“我很寂寞”的某人。

看得太出神以至于忘了拿找零，还被电线绊倒了。

他吃着咖喱乌冬，瞥着那边投来的目光。

然后他发了一条有些怪怪的消息，或许他只是想整整永濑。

可是最后永濑却给了他一个吻。

然后他们又久违的身体缠绵在了一起。  
很舒服的那种。

………  
………

庆幸的是

这次醒来的时候，他们又找到了一个新理由：

咖喱乌冬太难吃了。


End file.
